Forever
by Kojiro Rei
Summary: KaiMax oneshot I wrote several years ago for a different site and decided to upload here.


Disclamber: I don't own Beyblade.

I see him leaning aginst the wall with that cold look on his face. He seems emotionless but I know the truth.

He's afraid to open up to everyone. Even though we've been on a team since we were twelve he's still afraid to truly open up to us.

"Max what are you doing?" He said, noticing that I was looking in his direction.

"I was just going to the kitchen to get to get a candy bar." I lied innocently.

"Not happening." Kai said, sounding slightly less calm then normal

"What?" I asked.

"Tyson, Rei, and Kenny might let you get on those sugar rushes but I will have to tell you no." He said.

"Alright. Fine then" I said.

"Good, now why were you staring at me?" He asked catching me off gaurd.

"What are you saying?" I asked him. He leaned agintst the wall agian saying nothing. This conversation was over.

I went back to my room and sat in the window. (It's one of those box windows like in Peter Pan.) I opened it up and looked outside in an attempt to calm myself. Nature always helped me relax but it seemed this time it wasn't doing what it usualy did for me.

I don't know why but I wanted Kai to talk to me and I think he wanted to talk to me. There was defenitly a reason why he chose Tyson, Rei, and Kenny to go to the three on three man team contest and even more of a reason he chose for us to stay here insteead of going with them. Either that or I was just getting hopeful.

I won't deny the fact that I like Kai. I even told my mom about it once. She didn't seem to care saying "Oh Maxie it's probably just some little cursh. You'll out grow it in a few months."

It's been two years and I still care about him. He's just so locked up that I can't tell if he cares about me or not. I know he see's me as a friend but if any more than that I'm not shure.

I started to cry out of frustration. It seems like Kai set this all up but I know what he set it up for. To tell me he loved me or to screw with my head. I wish that I could figure it out.

What's your problem?" Kai asked from the doorway.

"It's nothing." I lied drying up eyes.

"Max, You're lieing to me. I want to know why." Kai said with his uaual annoying calmness.

"Why does it matter to you Kai?" I shot back suprising me as well as him. I was suprised to feel an arm around my shoulder.

I looked up to see that he was looking down at me. "Beacuse Max I care about you." I was shocked. Kai actualy cared about someone, even more shocking was that that person was me.

"As what?" I asked him.

"You know I went out with Tyson for a while?" He asked me. I nodded. "I told him I couldn't be with him beacuse I loved someone else. Can you think of who that someone else might be Max?" He asked.

That explained everything. I remember when Tyson and Kai broke up Tyson would do nothing but shoot me dirty looks for the next two weeks after. I always asked him what was wrong but he would never tell me.

"So you left Tyson for me?" I asked him. He nodded saying

"I couldn't be with someone when I loved someone else."

I couldn't help but smile at the irony of it all. Kai is in love with me. The strongest of the entire team is in love with a little weakling like me.

"Max do you love me?" He asked.

I put my arms around him saying "I have since we were twelve." He nodded saying "I always wondered why you looked at me like that all the time. I figured it out after a while but I chose to hide it beacuse you were with Tyson but after a while I couldn't beacuse I realized I loved you too."

I put my arms around him and pulled him in to a hug. "I love you Kai please don't leave me alone."

He put his arms around me and said "I won't ever leave you Max."

I looked up to him and said "I want you to promise me."

He lowered his face to mine and said "I pormise I won't ever leave you." I smiled

"Max have you ever been kissed?" Kai asked me.

I blushed saying "Well my mom used to kiss me on the cheek when I was younger but that's it." I said.

"Never by anyone you've been in a realtionship with then right?" Kai asked me.

I turned even redder saying "I haven't been in any relationships with any one befoere."

"You are so innocnet." He said, smileing.

"You should smile more often." I told him.

"Now that I have a reason to I just might." He said.

"You should. You look cute when you smile." I told him making him blush.

"Anything else?" He said pretneding, quite effectivly, to be angry.

"Yeah what's it feel like to be kissed?" I asked him.

His smile tunred in to a slightly taunting one. "Do you really want to know?" He asked me leaning a little closer to me.

"Yeah I do." I said leaning a little closer to him.

"Well it feals a little like this." He said as he put his arms sround my shoulders and pulled me in for my first kiss.

I felt the warm pressure of his lips on mine. I put my hands in his soft, matelic colored hair and pulled myself closer to him. I felt toung across my bottom lip and opend my mouth slightly. I felt his tounge touch mine and I pushed aginst it. He easily won over control of me as I knew he would.

We pulled away and he smiled saying "Not bad for a first kiss."

I looked up to him with a smile and said "I Iove you Kai."

He moved his arms to my waist and said "I love you to Max and if you want me to I"ll stay with you forever." 


End file.
